Scarecrow's Lair
by wind scarlett
Summary: Awal pendekatan mereka sangat tidak romantis, dan Anko sangat membenci hobi Kakashi yang suka membaca Icha Icha. "Kau ini pria bebal, payah, dan tidak bisa diandalkan." / "Aku ini memang pria bebal, payah, dan tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi aku berjanji akan melindungimu dengan sepenuh hati." Kakashi/Anko one shot.


**Catatan**: kisah ini terinspirasi dari percakapan malam dengan Jorydane II, belakangan ini si merah seksi itu sering memberikan inspirasi. Kisah ini bisa dibaca terpisah dengan kisah Kaka/Anko yang sebelumnya, jadi tidak usah khawatir. Pengin aja menulis kisah mereka lagi, hehehe. Okelah, selamat membaca, semoga terhibur~!

**Peringatan**: percakapan dewasa dengan sedikit lime.

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Scarecrow's Lair**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar bulan yang pucat menyeruak masuk melalui jendela setengah terbuka, memantul di atas lantai. Angin malam yang tidak terlalu dingin berhembus ke dalam kamar, membawa wangi khas pohon cemara yang baru saja ditebangi dan dipangkas sepanjang sore oleh beberapa tukang kebun pemandian air panas di belakang gunung daerah Kumogakure Selatan. Daerah selatan yang memiliki beberapa pegunungan dan bukit-bukit tinggi memang cukup dingin dengan angin sepoi-sepoi basah, terkadang berkabut pada malam harinya.

Kakashi Hatake berjalan menuju lemari kamar sambil membuka retsleting jaket tebal yang biasa ia kenakan sepanjang hari. Tanpa menunggu lama ia pun melepaskan kaus gelap dan celananya. Tubuhnya tergolong atletis dan cukup berotot, meskipun berwarna putih pucat yang seakan memudar di bawah cahaya kamar yang temaram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara tajam dari arah belakang memecah keheningan malam itu. Mitarashi Anko membuang mukanya ke samping dengan cepat, akan tetapi pria yang membuatnya merasa malu malah menampilkan ekspresi malas seperti biasa, sepertinya tidak peduli.

"Sudah tiga hari aku tidak mandi." Kakashi menjawab seadanya. Kedua tangannya menggapai jubah hotel dan memakai pakaian berwarna biru itu dengan santai. "Rasanya tubuhku tidak nyaman."

"Bu-bukan itu! Kenapa kau seenaknya berganti baju di-di hadapanku!" Anko menahan napas kesal di depan rekan sejawatnya yang satu itu. Seandainya saja Kurenai, Asuma, atau Gai tidak berhalangan, pasti bukan Kakashi yang menjadi partnernya dalam misi penyelidikan itu. Rasanya Anko ingin sekali menghajar Hokage Ketiga yang tega menugaskannya bersama Kakashi.

"Fuh," Kakashi mendengus pelan, seperti menertawakannya dari balik topeng yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya yang misterius. "Memang kau peduli dengan apa yang selama ini kulakukan?"

"Tidak, terserah kau mau berbuat apa!" Anko masih memandang ke luar jendela, tidak mau menatap kedua mata tajam yang tengah memandanginya itu. Kakashi melangkah maju ke arah _kunoichi_ satu itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa hormatmu kepadaku selama ini, seharusnya kau memanggilku _sempai_, Anko-chan." Kakashi terus mendekati Anko. Samar-samar tercium aroma dedaunan yang pekat, bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Kakashi yang kini semakin menguat. "Apa ada alasannya?"

Anko melengos, menghindari pertanyaan Kakashi. Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Terserah dia mau memanggil siapa dengan sebutan apa. Lagipula pria mesum seperti Kakashi tidak harus dihormati. Tanpa ragu Kakashi mengarahkan wajah Anko ke hadapannya, lalu kembali bertanya, "kenapa, Anko-chan?"

Anko memberontak, tapi Kakashi menahan tubuhnya erat-erat. Semua sel dalam darah Anko seakan mengalir jauh lebih cepat, memompa jantungnya lebih keras. Kedua mata abu-abu itu tengah menatapnya, menelannya hidup-hidup. Anko hendak berteriak ketika Kakashi berbisik pelan di telinganya, "jawab saja asal-asalan, pria yang kita intai itu ada di sini. Kita harus mengurangi kewaspadaannya, Mitarashi."

Mitarashi. Bukan lagi Anko-chan.

Sialan, pria satu ini memang sangat cerdik dalam setiap langkahnya.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku menganggapmu senior bila bacaanmu sangat murahan seperti Icha Icha," Anko menjawab dengan jujur, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak ada hal selain novel mesum yang muncul di benaknya bila mengingat Kakashi Hatake. Novel satu itu memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dari Kakashi, seperti halnya Naruto dan ramen atau Asuma dan rokok. Kakashi memang memalukan, selalu memalukan. Yah, meskipun banyak sekali teman seusianya yang menganggap bahwa seniornya yang satu itu sangat keren dan tampan.

"Apa yang salah dengan hobiku? Kau juga nanti yang akan merasakan manfaatnya." Kakashi mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Apa kau perlu bukti?"

"Sinting!" Anko langsung menjawab tanpa berpikir lagi.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, pakaianmu juga sama menariknya dengan novelku. Apa kau tengah menggodaku dengan jala seksi itu?"

Anko terhentak saat Kakashi membahas pakaiannya. Pakaiannya memang terbuat dari jala besi yang dipilin dan dijahit dengan sangat hati-hati. Beberapa menganggap pakaiannya yang satu itu sangat menggoda, sementara beberapa mengatainya konyol. _Apa Kakashi juga menganggapnya konyol?_

Kakashi mendadak _mengelus_ paha ramping Anko.

PLAKKKKK

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA? APA YANG BERANI KAU SENTUH?" Anko menampar Kakashi, dan herannya Kakashi _tidak_ mengelak. _Seharusnya tamparan seperti itu bisa dengan mudah dihindari oleh jounin setingkat Kakashi, tapi mengapa? Dan kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu?_

Kakashi tengah menunduk, seperti tertegun menyesali sesuatu. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca, dan hal itu membuat Anko merasa amat sangat tidak enak. _Apa tindakannya tadi keterlaluan? _

"Apa—"

Mendadak Kakashi membuka topengnya, mendekati wajah Anko yang setengah memerah, lantas mencium bibirnya. Bibir Kakashi terasa begitu dingin, menempel dengan lekat di atas mulutnya. _Tunggu, apa yang sedang menempel di atas mulutnya? Bibir Kakashi? _

_Bibir Kakashi menempel di atas bibirnya?  
_

_EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?_

Kedua mata Anko langsung membelalak lebar saking kagetnya, sementara Kakashi meraih kepala Anko, dan menciumnya lagi, dan lagi. Gadis pengemar dango itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kakashi, dan _ciumannya_, akan tetapi entah sejak kapan Kakashi telah mengunci gerakannya. Partnernya itu telah menahan kedua tangan dan mengunci mulutnya.

"Hentikan—"

Anko tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dengan kedua kaki yang lemas, dia menendang-nendang ke segala arah, berharap bisa mengenai—melukai Kakashi. Tentu saja, aksi seperti itu tidak dapat menyetop Kakashi yang sepertinya tidak dapat terhentikan. Semakin dia memberontak, semakin erat dekapan Kakashi. Dada bidang yang kokoh, dan otot perutnya yang terlihat jelas di balik jubahnya yang kian terbuka saat Anko memberontak.

_Dan ia suka dengan apa yang ia lihat._

"Hatake—"

Semakin lama Anko dapat merasakan panas yang semakin melimpah dari pria berambut silver itu, dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat aneh, namun sekaligus mendebarkan. Perlahan, Anko mulai menutup kedua matanya dan mulai menikmati apa yang telah mereka mulai sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"ARGGHHHHHHHH!"

Mendadak sesosok tubuh terjatuh dari atas loteng dengan tubuh penuh dengan arus listrik. Kedua matanya memutih, dan rambutnya berdiri. Rupanya sejak tadi ia telah berada di sekitar kamar mereka, lantas menyusup saat percakapan Kakashi dan Anko semakin memanas. Singkatnya, sasaran mereka adalah ninja pelarian level A yang kemungkinan besar sama mesumnya seperti Jiraiya.

"Brengsekkkkk…" dengus ninja bertopeng itu sebelum ia pingsan akibat serangan chidori sebelah tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi perlahan melepaskan Anko dari pelukan dan ciumannya yang maut, lalu mengikat tubuh yang sukses pingsan itu dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Sementara Anko sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kepalanya benar-benar kosong.

"Baguslah, kita tidak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk meringkusnya. Bagaimana mungkin pembunuh berantai yang merampok klan Mehoshizaki ternyata hanyalah seorang pria mesum?"

"Kauuu…"

"Kurasa masih ada waktu untuk berendam sebentar." Kakashi meraih maskernya dan mulai beranjak ke arah pintu kamar. Entah dari mana muncul novel Icha Icha Paradise dari balik jubahnya. "Pasti menyenangkan berendam sambil membaca seri terbaru ini, hehe…"

"Kauuu…"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik beberapa ular berwarna hijau kehitaman muncul dan mengelilingi tubuh Kakashi. Anko memandangnya dari belakang dengan penuh dendam. Aura hitam keluar menyelubungi tubuh gadis itu. "Kembalikan… kembalikan ciuman pertamakuuuuu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah lama tenggelam di balik bukit. Beberapa kelelawar hilir mudik beterbangan keluar dari sarang, mencari mangsa. Bayangan pepohonan semakin memanjang, dan menutupi daerah perbukitan itu dengan kegelapan malam yang semakin lama semakin menutupi langit. Mitarashi Anko dengan susah payah menyeret tubuh Kakashi yang sudah kehabisan semua cakranya.

"Dasar payah, harusnya kau masih bisa menyisakan sedikit cakra untuk perjalanan pulang." Anko menggerutu, lalu menggapai tubuh Kakashi agak tidak jatuh. "Sepertinya ada penginapan di sekitar sini."

"Hmmm…" Kakashi hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kalau dalam kondisi lemah begitu, biasanya ia tidak mencari masalah. Namun, itulah saatnya masalah baru muncul. Anko yang ceroboh itu selalu memilih hotel maupun penginapan tanpa kualitas memadai. Seringkali gadis satu itu menyeretnya masuk ke penginapan penuh serangga ataupun tikus. Menjijikkan. Memalukan. Tidak punya selera.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, dana perjalanan kita tidak cukup." Anko menyeringai mirip setan saat membaringkan Kakashi ke atas tempat tidur. Sepertinya ia memang ingin mengisengi Kakashi yang nyaris tidak bisa bergerak. "Penginapan yang satu ini masakannya cukup enak, kok."

Seperti yang Anko katakan, masakan hotel itu cukup enak—walaupun Kakashi tidak dapat menjamin kebersihannya. Oden—mie Jepang—berwarna merah dengan rasa cukup pedas itu lumayan memuaskan seleranya. Tapi ada yang lebih menarik daripada hal itu.

"Sudah kenyang, belum?" Anko menatap Kakashi sambil menghela napas. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegangi mangkuk oden dan sumpit. Kakashi minta disuapi, dan dia menurutinya. Salah, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. _Keterlaluan, kenapa orang satu ini tidak pingsan atau apalah. Kenapa harus dia yang mengurus makhluk merepotkan satu ini?_ "Kalau sudah, giliranku untuk makan."

"Terima kasih." Kakashi meraih tangan Anko, lalu menggenggamnya. "Terima kasih, Mitarashi."

"Eh?" Anko yang tengah menyeruput teh nyaris tersedak saat Kakashi memegang sebelah tangannya. "Apa sih yang kau—"

_Kenapa mendadak jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan?_

"Kau baik sekali, Mitarashi. Kau adalah gadis terbaik yang pernah kutemui." Kakashi tersenyum pelan, masih menggenggam tangan kiri Anko. "Pasti tidak masalah 'kan membantuku sebentar?"

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Anko mengernyitkan keningnya dengan wajah agak merona, kurang mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Kakashi. _Apa pria itu benar-benar membutuhkannya? Bantuan seperti apa yang bisa ia berikan? Apa yang dipikirkan oleh pria itu?_

Sejak mereka berciuman dua bulan lalu, mendadak Anko sering memikirkan Kakashi. Pria satu itu selalu sibuk menjalankan misi yang diberikan Hokage, ataupun makan di warung ramen dengan buku Icha Icha di tangannya. Tidak ada yang khusus ataupun menarik. Akan tetapi, jantungnya tidak dapat berhenti berdebar saat Kakashi tidak sengaja memandangnya, ataupun saat berpapasan secara tidak sengaja di jalan.

Bila ia dapat berguna bagi Kakashi, mungkin menyenangkan juga.

"Mitarashi, aku ingin _buang air kecil_… bisa bantu aku?"

PLAAAKKKKKK

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bacaanmu apa tidak bisa yang lain?" sebenarnya Anko tidak suka mencampuri urusan Kakashi, tetapi mengawasi satu rumah selama berjam-jam di atas gudang kosong setelah seminggu penuh ujian _chunin _membuat otaknya kaku, dan sensitif. Dan ia butuh pelampiasan.

"Aku suka novel ini," Kakashi menjawab dengan kalem. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan ataupun kesal dari nada suaranya. "Kalau kau merasa bosan, kau bisa beristirahat sejenak di gedung sana, kurasa kau bisa menemukan kamar yang cukup layak untuk kau tempati—yang kondisinya jauh lebih baik daripada kamar hotel yang biasa kau sewa."

Meskipun tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan, tapi jelas ada nada sindiran yang amat nyata.

Kakashi Hatake memang pria yang pintar, dalam berbagai arti.

"Apa sih yang menarik?" Anko mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku pernah membacanya. Sepasang kekasih melarikan diri berdua dan terjebak di suatu pulau, sementara para pengejar sang perempuan dari perkumpulan mafia berusaha setengah mati untuk memperoleh si perempuan kembali. Yang aku tidak mengerti itu tokoh pembunuh tidak jelas berambut merah, atau tokoh utama yang sangat plin-plan dalam urusan perempuan."

"Kau benar-benar membacanya, Mitarashi?" Kakashi tertarik dengan topik itu, tentu saja. "Kalau kau membaca novel sebelum bagian yang ini, di seri _Icha Icha Petualangan Cinta_ bab 6, kau akan tahu bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu agak kurang waras."

Anko memutar bola matanya, heran melihat kedua mata gelap yang biasanya malas itu sepintas terlihat sangat antusias. _Heran, apanya yang bagus dari pemuda sinting dan kekasih yang kabur?_ "Kau benar-benar suka bacaan itu, ya?"

"Banyak pengetahuan yang kudapat dari sini, pelajaran hidup yang sangat berguna." Kakashi menjawab dengan diplomatis, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Hanya karena dikemas dengan cara yang radikal bukan berarti novel ini tidak ada isinya. Mendapatkan pelajaran itu bukan hanya di ujian ataupun pendidikan formal, tapi juga bagaimana kau menilai sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang berbeda."

Anko tersentak mendengar komentar Kakashi barusan. _Apa mungkin selama ini ia salah menilai pria itu?_

"Dan kurasa tidak semua orang mampu melakukan hal itu." Lanjut Kakashi lagi, sambil membalik ke halaman selanjutnya. "Contoh termudah ada di halaman ini."

Anko berjalan mendekati Kakashi, melihat halaman yang ditunjukkan oleh pria itu.

* * *

… **cara terbaik mendapatkan kepuasan seksual tanpa kontak fisik nyaris tidak ada, namun bukan berarti hal ini tidak dapat dilakukan. Langkah pertama adalah sebisa mungkin mendapatkan pakaian dalam yang biasa dipakainya. Cobalah ambil, dan pakai, lalu…**

* * *

Anko menghela napasnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Pelajaran macam apa ini? Pelajaran untuk menjadi pencuri atau penguntit? Kepuasan seksual macam apa sebenarnya?" Ia menatap Kakashi, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Apa sih yang berada di dalam kepalamu?"

"Kalau kau tertarik, kita bisa bermain _strip poker_, yang kalah setiap satu ronde harus membuka pakaian helai demi helai." Kakashi tersenyum jahil.

"Jadi yang berada di kepalamu adalah melihatku telanjang?"

* * *

**Bila cara pertama gagal, cara kedua adalah sebisa mungkin mengajak pasanganmu bermain beberapa permainan yang dapat membuatnya menyadari keinginan bercinta terliar yang tersembunyi dalam dirimu. Contoh gampangnya adalah permainan **_**strip poker**_** ataupun membahas film panas bersama-sama.**

* * *

Kakashi telah membuktikan bahwa cara kedua dapat bekerja dengan baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gudang tua di pinggiran Konoha itu jarang dimasuki oleh siapapun. Gosipnya, setiap malam terdengar tangisan yang menyayat hati dari hantu wanita yang dimutilasi. Terkadang terlihat bola api yang mengitari gedung tersebut, sehingga banyak orang akan memilih menghindari gedung tersebut, bahkan cenderung memutar ketimbang sekadar lewat. Terdengar napas yang terputus-putus, derap langkah yang tidak sabaran yang terdengar semakin keras dari gedung itu. Dari jendela sebelah utara, terlihat siluet dua orang yang tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu satu sama lain.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengenakan pakaian seperti ini?" Kakashi memincingkan kedua matanya dengan sangat serius, berusaha membuka pakaian Anko. "Kurobek saja, ya?"

"Berhenti, biar aku saja yang buka sendiri…" Anko mendesah pelan saat Kakashi melumat lehernya lagi, sementara kedua tangan panjang pria itu mulai menyusup ke balik pakaiannya. Anko kembali mendesah saat Kakashi meraih pinggangnya dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka dari belakang. "Hatake—"

Anko tidak tahu apa yang merasuki baik dirinya maupun seniornya itu saat mereka sedang membicarakan karir Kakashi sebagai Anbu. Mendadak Kakashi menciumnya lagi, dan kali ini tidak ada musuh yang terlibat, atau apapun.

Mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah pelampiasan tengah malam, ataupun keduanya terbawa suasana malam yang hangat, dan menggoda. Atau mereka bisa menyalahkan anggur yang mereka minum di kedai ramen Teuchi tadi.

Tubuh Kakashi yang lebar menutupi dirinya, sekaligus membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Ketika pada akhirnya keduanya berhasil dengan susah payah membuka pakaian mereka, hasrat mereka berdua sudah nyaris pada batasnya. Kakashi mencium Anko sekali lagi, merasai bibir gadis itu dengan ganas. Anko memeluk Kakashi dengan erat, kedua tangannya menggelantung di leher pria itu.

"Ciumanmu seperti ini?"

"Apa ini bisa dibilang ciuman?" Kakashi bertanya, bibirnya masih menyentuh bibir Anko. Lidahnya menyapu bibir bawah gadis ular itu, lalu menggigitnya pelan. Anko hanya bisa tertawa kaku.

"Percaya kepadaku," bisik Kakashi lagi, kedua tangannya menyentuh paha Anko, lantas pindah lebih bawah lagi. "Percaya kepadaku, aku takkan menyakitimu—setidaknya tidak untuk jangka waktu yang lama."

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu, dan bersabar. Percikan demi percikan hangat yang perlahan telah menjadi bara api yang menyarang di dadanya. Ia ingin menjadikan gadis itu miliknya, wanitanya.

"Tahan sebentar," suara Kakashi terdengar sangat parau saat ia menarik Anko ke sisinya. _Sial, kenapa Anko bisa seseksi itu? Kenapa selama ini ia membuang-buang banyak waktu?_

"Brengsek…" Anko menutup matanya, mendesis lirih. Kakashi tengah memasuki dirinya, semakin lama semakin dalam. "Apanya yang tidak sakit—"

Kakashi menutup mulutnya yang tengah protes itu dengan ciuman, ciuman yang penuh dengan gairah, seakan berharap Anko dapat melupakan rasa sakit yang tengah mendera tubuhnya. Ini bukanlah yang pertama baginya, tapi ia pria pertama bagi gadis itu. Dan ya, ia berharap semuanya berjalan dengan sempurna.

"Kakashi, kumohon hentikan…" Anko menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menatap Kakashi dengan wajah pias. "Aku tidak tahan…"

"Tahan saja sedikit, ini takkan lama. Aku janji…"

Anko mendesah, berteriak berkali-kali saat ia mulai merasakan gejolak kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuhnya secara bertubi-tubi. Kakashi tersenyum di atasnya, mengecup pipinya. Anko tersenyum, berpikir apa yang selama ini menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjadi milik pria itu. Kini ia telah menjadi milik Kakashi, dan Kakashi, pria mesum itu—telah menjadi miliknya.

Miliknya.

"Tidak apa 'kan tidak memakai pengaman?"

Wajah Anko langsung memucat dalam sepersekian detik.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Hei, jangan pukul yang it—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bajingan, pria brengsek, bodoh, tidak punya otak." Anko terus memaki Kakashi yang tengah membuka pakaiannya. Seulas senyum senang sempat terpatri di wajah malas pria itu. "Kau memang brengsek, egois, bodoh, bebal…"

"Maki saja aku sepuasmu, bila itu dapat membuatmu tidak marah lagi padaku." Kakashi berkata dengan lembut dan meraih kepala Anko ke dadanya. Ia tahu bahwa ia pantas dimaki setelah perbuatannya sewaktu melawan Pain. Ia tahu seberapa sering Anko menangis saat melihatnya hidup kembali. Ia yang paling tahu semua itu.

Cahaya sedikit temaram di kamar Kakashi membuat suasana menjadi romantis. Dengan pelan Kakashi memeluk Anko, dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Anko menyambut ciumannya dengan penuh perasaan, lantas mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak mereka terakhir bercinta. Gempuran demi gempuran para akatsuki dan semua korban yang berjatuhan membuat keduanya tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sesering dulu.

Aroma tubuh Anko yang harum dan membius sementara tiap lekuk tubuhnya yang familiar membuat Kakashi tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. Dalam waktu singkat ia mendekati Anko dan menyatukan tubuh mereka. Kenikmatan yang telah ia kenal selama bertahun-tahun dan selalu membuatnya ingin meminta lebih, tidak pernah puas. Anko terus memeluknya dengan erat, seakan tidak mau melepaskannya lagi.

**.**

**.**

"Bajingan, tolol, bodoh…" Anko tidak berhenti memaki Kakashi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Kakashi memberinya cincin. Cincin perak yang sangat indah, dihiasi oleh taburan permata yang cantik. "Kau ini bagaimana bisa, sih? Harusnya kau memberiku cincin ini setelah kita makan malam yang romantis di restoran, setelah mengatakan janji-janji manis… bukannya setelah bercinta berjam-jam begini!"

Oh, bahkan tenaganya habis untuk terus memaki kekasihnya yang seenaknya itu. Anko benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa ia bisa jatuh cinta kepada pria seperti itu. Sialan. Sialan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau—"

"Mana mungkin aku menolak!" Anko berkata tanpa berpikir panjang, melindungi jari manisnya yang tengah mengenakan cincin indah dari Kakashi. "Tapi seharusnya 'kan kau… kau memang pria paling seenaknya, tidak punya perasaan, dan paling tidak sensitif."

"Dan kau menangisi saat pria paling seenaknya, tidak punya perasaan, dan paling tidak sensitif ini meninggalkanmu." Kakashi tertawa, menikmati raut wajah Anko yang merona malu. "Tidak perlu kau sembunyikan, Gai, Kurenai, Naruto, dan Sakura mengatakannya kepadaku. Kau menangisi kematianku, dan memarahi kebodohanku."

"Kau memang brengsek."

"Yah, aku yang brengsek ini mencintaimu, dan berjanji akan menjagamu seumur hidupku." Kakashi mencium jemari Anko penuh perasaan.

Wajah Anko semakin memerah. "Kau gila."

Kakashi mengangguk pelan, membelai pipi Anko dengan sangat lembut. "Aku akui itu, aku memang tergila-gila kepadamu."

"Mulutmu manis jika ada maunya." Anko mulai tersenyum dan memandangi cincin cantik itu. Hatinya sangat bahagia. Benar-benar sangat bahagia, melebihi apapun. Jika ada meteor jatuh dan menimpanya, asalkan Kakashi berada di sisinya, dia tetap akan bahagia. "Katakan, apa maumu kali ini?"

"Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat dan upacaranya, besok kita menikah, ya."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Y****osh! Akhirnya Kakashi melamar Anko! Semoga Kishimoto benar-benar membuat Kakashi jadian sama dia. Kalau kagak juga tidak apa-apa sih, ehehehe. ****Spesial thanks sekali lagi untuk Jorydane II, tanpa dia tidak akan ada fic ini. **Okelah, makasih ba**n****yak sudah membaca kisah ini, ya. Kalau sempat tinggalkan komentar, oke~! **


End file.
